Pixel Academy
by mangonyan
Summary: Humanstuck. The trolls and kids are invited into the program at the mysterious Pixel Academy, where they will learn through virtual gaming experiences. Everything goes well until The Betty Crocker corporation threatens to release information on the school to the media. While this goes on, a virus is introduced to the game. The students' lives are at stake. How many will survive?
1. Chapter 1

Karkat Vantas steps into the office. He had been called there unexpectedly and without explanation from English. He glares at the very cheery office assistant as she smiles and says in quite possibly the most annoyingly squeaky voice ever "Right this way Mr. Vantas!" She opens the door to a small conference room. Eleven other kids sit around the table, each looking anxious or bored. A tall, serious looking woman stands before them with a stern expression. "Glad you could make it Vantas." Karkat sits down in the remaining empty chair. The mysterious woman turns to face the group. "I am Commander Misty from the recruiting department at Pixel Academy. You have been chosen to be accepted to the school." She hands out brochures. "This is an unusual occurrence for us, this many students from one area of the country, but I assure you that you are all in. Folded in the pamphlets are parental consent forms, bring those back, and signed, tomorrow. You are not to say anything about this program. You can't tell your other friends about it. Don't let your parents say anything on facebook about it, no tweeting about it, don't even think of blogging about it." She makes a point to look at Feferi when she says this, who was typing on her phone during the entire speech. Sollux's hand flies into the air. "I wath reading through your pamphlet and it thaid that the entire learning ecthperienthe wath done through virtual worldth and gaming, but it didn't thay what type of game or who made it." Misty looks at him. "You seem like a computer person, am I right? The game is made entirely by the students. Each class makes a new world or function for the game as a final project every year and each student gets to design an intricate character and a home for the character. " Everyone starts buzzing with excitement. The school bell rings and misty dismisses the group. "Remember, signatures tomorrow!" She yells as they storm out to the busses.


	2. Chapter 2

The group walks into the office the next day after school. Everyone has a signed paper in hand and a million different questions in mind. Misty looks up from the paperwork she is currently doing and smiles. "Glad you kids are up to the task! I'm doing the final paperwork to get you guys transferred over to the academy right now. You start as soon as the semester is over." They all look at each other. Nepeta speaks up. "That's only a week away!" She cheers. Equius starts to sweat beside her. The small girl produces a towel out of her backpack and hands it to him.

Each kid waits anxiously for the week to pass. Karkat spends his week raging over tests and watching romcoms by night. Sollux codes and codes until his fingers and hands are sore. Kanaya frets over her designs. Vriska fucks with Tavros's already nonexistent self esteem. Nepeta and Equius do whatever the most powerful of duo's can do. Feferi swims while Eridan sulks by the poolside. Gamzee loads up on his wicked elixir and enough weed to last him for a few months. Aradia sees dead things. Eventually the week comes to an end and they pile into the tiny conference room to see Misty again. "Alright guys, you survived the wait. You have the weekend to pack and get ready. The bus leaves the school's parking lot at 5:15 sharp, so be here on time. Good luck to you all!"

A group of sleepy eyed teenagers stand in the school parking lot clutching their bags. Yawns circle the crowd as a very awake and cheerful Misty checks them off on the roster. A charter bus idles behind her. "Serket! Hands off the boy's wheelchair!" Vriska huffs with displeasure and puts Tavros back into his chair. The last car pulls up and Eridan waltzes out onto the pavement looking displeased. Misty checks him off the list. "Everyone on the bus!" This is going to be a long bus ride.


End file.
